Un último sentimiento
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Cuando una guerra sin sentido finaliza, será el momento de la paz, y entonces los sentimientos podrán surgir de manera natural. Pero es una lastima que la maldad o estupidez del hombre no tenga control.


Un ultimo sentimiento.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.<p>

No sé si han sido horas, días, semanas o hasta meses, o quizá un par de minutos nada mas, mientras yo me encontraba aquí tirado en al lado de esta vieja campana de iglesia, recargado sobre una pared demacrada y carcomida por el fuego producto del odio, mientras las cenizas me cubren el cuerpo entero y el frio del invierno paraliza mis viejos y desgarrados músculos.

Puedo sentir como en mi interior mis fluidos corporales se derraman cada vez con mayor frecuencia por culpa de los orificios que las balas y las esquirlas dejaron en mis órganos. Desgraciados, al final lograron su intención de matarme.

Puedo ver por la enorme abertura del campanario la nieve deja de caer eventualmente, dejando que la vieja cuidad se quede con la mayor tranquilidad de la que jamás se haya visto, no al menos en el último par de años, en los que la muerte y el sufrimiento abundaron mas allá de la misma vida.

Al dar un respiro con fuerza, siento como el viento frio corta mis fosas nasales , y continua hasta mis pulmones, en donde la contracción no hace más que provocarme más dolor en el pecho, que se extiende a mi corazón, a mi vientre, a mi cabeza y seguidamente, a todo mi cuerpo.

Pero aun así, sé que me lo merezco.

Toda mi vida, dedicándome a mí mismo, solo a atender mis deseos y necesidades incluso por sobre los demás. No hacía lo que quería, sino lo que podía. Jamás llegue a preocuparme por el dolor de los demás, o jamás llegue a dedicar aunque fuera un minuto de mi tiempo a la felicidad o a la tranquilidad de otro. Ni siquiera podría decir que alguna vez fui realmente feliz, o que realmente mi alma se sintió complementada, solo quería sentirme completo sin importar si se trataba de algo bueno o algo malo.

Asesinatos, fraudes, sexo sin sentido y sin sentimientos, violaciones, fraudes, cualquier cosa que me hiciera sentir con vida, que me diera un poco de emoción y placer, que liberaran en mi cuerpo endorfinas y adrenalina y que lentamente, me condenaron al infierno,

Todo fue siempre una mierda, ya fuera con mi familia, con mi educación, con mis llamados amigos, en la jodida sociedad, con la religión, toda la misma mierda. Me di cuenta de que lo único que en esta vida valía la pena era correrse, o estar tan drogado que ni siquiera te des cuenta de que no te has corrido.

Y aun sabiendo de todos estos errores, se que cualquier otro que se encontrara en esta situación, le pediría a Dios que le diera ayuda, pero el viejo megalómano no me verá de rodillas ante él, ni ahora ni nunca, porque no me arrepiento de ninguna de mi acciones en vida, y no me arrepentiré en muerte. Bueno, sintiendo mi bolsillo derecho, me doy cuenta de que se me han acabado todos los cigarrillos que tenia, así que tal vez de lo único que me arrepiento, es de no haber traído más. Demonios, daría hasta el último de los rublos que gané en vida por un maldito cigarrillo.

Por lo que yo sé, al morir, me convertiré en restos inmóviles de materia orgánica, que no servirá para otra cosa que para alimentar carroña, así terminará mi existencia, aunque me divertiría pensar en que existe algún infierno del otro lado de la muerte, en donde yo y todos aquellos que disfrutamos de la vida llegaremos a parar, a sufrir, cuando menos sería algo que hacer en lugar de simplemente perderme en la inexistencia a la que tanto le temo.

Pero qué más da, estoy muriendo, y mientras permanezca estático, seguiré con vida hasta que mi lengua se seque por completo y muera por falta de fluidos.

Me recuesto de nuevo sobre la vieja pared y permito que el viento frio golpee de nuevo mi rostro, provocándome temblores en todo el cuerpo, traducidos por mi mente a simple y llano dolor.

Es sol a sobrepasado el cenit, el ambiente comienza a calentarse un poco más que antes, deben de ser mas del mediodía, a lo lejos, las torres de humo negro continúan propagándose, y los sonidos de disparos de torretas que antes inundaban la ciudad, han sido sustituidos por el sonido del viento entre los edificios viejos y destruidos, que susurran los nombres de cada una de las personas muertas en esta guerra estúpida y sin sentido en la que yo participe con tanto entusiasmo, tan solo para obtener la satisfacción del asesinato, cuando la del orgasmo se volvió repetitiva y predecible.

Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, esperando el abrazo del ángel de la muerte, mismo que abrazó a Jesús en su lecho de muerte en la cruz. Sin nada más que perder, sin nada más que ganar, me preparo para morir.

Pero de repente, escucho unas voces tras de mí, lo bastante lejos como para no distinguirlas.

Intento moverme, pero mis piernas no responden, y lo único que puedo hacer, es tirarme a un lado para girar y quedar viendo por la abertura del campanario que da a un pequeño claro en el bosque, en donde puedo ver a un par de figuras moviéndose entre la nieve, un par de pequeños seres, de voces chillonas como las de niñas, que ante mi mirada, no son otra cosa más que ángeles.

Un par de hermosos y celestiales ángeles, danzando juguetonamente sobre la blanca nieve que adorna aquel tranquilo claro del bosque. Ambos de cabellos dorados, vestidos con capas blancas que les cubren hasta después de las rodillas, y pequeñas botas negras que brillan como la obsidiana. Pareciera ser que ambos tienen apariencias infantiles, infantiles y femeninas, un par de pequeñas angelitas, que vinieron a parar hasta la presciencia de un viejo y podrido hombre moribundo.

Pero aun cuando intento convencerme de que aquella es una aparición que solamente yo, con mi muerte tan próxima, puedo observar, veo a mi alcance la posibilidad de observarlos de cerca.

Volteo a mí alrededor y logro visualizar mi rifle de precisión recargado en la pared en la que yo me encontraba hace unos momentos, y con un último desgarre de mi brazo, logro alcanzarlo con mi mano izquierda y lo tomo de la culata, lo sostengo durante unos segundos y puedo notar que esta increíblemente frio, algo inusual en mi fiel arma, con la cual siempre compartía mi calor corporal para evitar que se arruinara.

Lo sujeto de manera correcta, tal y como aprendí cuando era niño, recargo mi hombro en la culata y mi mano izquierda en la extensión del cañón, para poder ver por la mira telescópica a la pareja de ángeles. Antes de comenzar mi observación, me doy cuenta de que mi dedo entro en el espacio del gatillo y se recargó sobre este, tan solo por mera costumbre.

Veo más de cerca al par, y es cuando me doy cuenta, de que esos no son ángeles, ni siquiera seres celestiales o sobre naturales.

Son solo un par de niñas rubias, o al menos una de ellas lo es, pues tiene un moño blanco sobre la cabeza, mientras la otra, o el otro usa una colita de caballo, como la usaría un hombre de cabello largo.

Pero tal y como lo creía, solo están jugando sobre la nieve, lanzándosela el uno al otro, y gritando en un idioma que me suena conocido, y que con suerte podría entender.

Aumentando la mira, puedo ver que son bastante parecidos, y al analizar mejor sus apariencias, no me tomó más de un par de segundos el deducir que se trataban de gemelos, muy probablemente, de una característica especial de ser de distinto sexo, pues las diferencias entre ambos son bastantes para pensar que ambos son del mismo género.

Solo son un par de niños, tal que solían vivir en la ciudad, y probablemente que se fueron a refugiar al bosque, y que muy probablemente decidieron que sería buena idea caminar alrededor de esa misma ciudad en ruinas después de varios días en los que el fuego cesó. Tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir a los múltiples bombarderos, a las unidades que recorrían los bosques cercanos en busca de sobrevivientes para ejecutarlos, a las cientos de balas perdidas en el cielo y a los misiles que perdían su trayectoria y que con más de un civil debieron de haber finalizado, e incluso, tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir a la hambruna y a las enfermedades que cobraron a tantos de mis aliados más sanos y fuertes.

De cierta forma, es divertido verles jugar, como si de verdad nada les importara, como si toda la muerte y destrucción que se suscitó en los últimos meses jamás hubiera manchado sus inocentes mentes. Es extraño pensar que los soldados muertos peleaban para defender esta clase de cosas en cada una de sus facciones, cuando pudieron simplemente haber dejado cualquier problema socioeconómico y cultural de un lado, para preservarlas de mejor manera. Estúpidas guerras humanas.

Observo a los niños durante unos segundos más, pensando en todo lo que ellos vivirían después, en la vida que tendrían después de la guerra, y en cómo, muchos de mis colegas y compañeros habían sido capaces de matar niños en su vida, siendo ellos mi único limite al cual llegar.

Y fue entonces cuando un pensamiento golpeo mi mente con fuerza, un pensamiento que hizo que mi poco calor corporal se esfumara en un escalofrió. Durante unos segundos pensé.

¿Qué se siente matar a un niño?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco rápidamente al pensar en esto. De alguna manera, una parte de mi me gritaba con fuerza que les disparara, a los dos o cuando fuera a uno solo de ellos, solo para ver qué es lo que se sentía, solo para ver si sentiría mi alma consumirse por el diablo en ese momento, o si me arrepentiría al instante de haberlo hecho o si adquiriría una adicción o necesidad por hacerlo cual asesino serían que captura infantes para su diversión.

Y que tenía que perder, nada realmente, excepto mi propia conciencia o lo poco que quedaba de esta.

Aun sin decidir a hacer algo, revise por mera curiosidad mi cargador, tan solo para ver que me quedaban dos balas. Basándome en la distancia que me separaba de ellos, en el viento tan tranquilo que nos rodea, en la densidad del aire húmedo, puedo deducir que un par de tiros serían fáciles de asestar en puntos vitales de ambos.

La última parte de mi cordura y de mi sanidad se estaba desvaneciendo en ese momento, y podía sentir el sudor cayendo por mi rostro. Cada vez que mataba, que abusaba, que destruía la vida de alguien, siempre me procuraba de que fueran personas mayores, o al menos que fueran maduros de la mente, solo los niños eran inmunes a mi deseo del vicio.

Solo era un experimento, nadie los extrañaría, quizá ni siquiera tendrían familia y no entendían nada de la vida.

De un momento a otro, decidí que ya no importaba que me dijera mi mente, tenía que dispararles.

Apunté con mi rifle a la pequeña del moño en la cabeza, justo en el centro de su pecho, fijándome en que el viento no interrumpiera la trayectoria de la bala, coloque mi dedo sobre el gatillo.

La guerra había tomado la vida de miles de personas hasta ese momento. Siendo una batalla la cual había llevado al límite a las tropas de cada facción, en donde hasta el último de los soldados se habían consumido en la muerte.

Un par de niños más no importarían…

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana a cortinada con metales antibalas de una pequeña casa en ruinas, en medio de un bosque blanco por la nieve, y negro por los arboles y las hojas quemadas.<p>

En esa pequeña habitación, considerada de buen tamaño para un cuarto normal de una sola persona o de un niño, se encontraba una cama distendida, con dos pequeños bultos largos y delgados sobresalientes de las sábanas.

Con un pequeño movimiento en uno de los extremos de uno de los dos bultos, este quedó descubierto de las sabanas, mostrando aquello que se encontraba escondido bajo las mantas.

La cabeza de un niño rubio, despeinado y dormido profundamente, ausente de toda la maldad que ocurría en el exterior de su refugio, tranquilizado por la suavidad de las sabanas y de su almohada que le acariciaban.

Sus sueños eran tranquilos, sumisos, relajantes, lo más opuesto a las ocurrencias de la guerra. Se encontraba en un paraíso terrenal, en donde todo lo que existía era paz y amor, y en donde se reunía con su amada hermana.

De repente a su nariz llegó un olor muy curioso, no algo repugnante o vomitivo, sino más bien, algo fuerte, que le provocaba deseos de olerlo cada vez más hasta el punto de que le provocaba cierta excitación, y comenzó a acercar su nariz a esa fuente del aroma hasta que llego a sentir algo cálido en su rostro.

— ¡Vaya Len! No tenía idea de que te excitara el olor de los pies de tu hermana— habló la voz más dulce de la creación para el joven de cabello rubio, su querida hermana Rin, quien se acababa de descubrir de las sabanas quedando solo con su ligera pijama, mientras bromeaba un poco por la actitud de su gemelo. Pero la frase le causo mas efecto del que esperaba, pues su hermano abrió los ojos de golpe, y se percató de que, eficazmente, tenía la nariz pegada a los pies sucios y descalzos de su hermana.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra, saltó espantado en dirección contraria de la cama en la que dormía, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso. Rin solo soltó una ligera risita.

—Eres bastante raro hermanito, aunque sabes que yo jamás juzgaría tus gustos, esta vez sí que te superaste a ti mismo— se burlo de nuevo de su hermano gemelo.

"Genial" fue lo único que pensó Len, ahora su hermana pensaría que es un fetichista.

* * *

><p>No había nada realmente importante que hacer en esa casa vieja, salvo refugiarse y sobrevivir, las demás actividades importantes, como la búsqueda de comida, de armas y de defensas, eso era lo que tenían que hacer afuera, en donde una bala podía volarles la tapa de los sesos de un momento a otro.<p>

Inicialmente, habían sido veinticuatro los refugiados de ese lugar, quedando incluso faltos de privacidad durante los momentos iniciales, pero la mierda pasaba y pasaba, de tal manera que entre sacrificios, descuidos, desgracias, heroísmos, tragedias y huidas en su mayoría fallidas, el número se había reducido rápidamente.

Solo cuatro personas habían sobrevivido. Y esas cuatro personas se convirtieron en una familia unida.

La mañana transcurría, y después del incidente de los pies, Len y Rin se habían vestido con grandes capas blancas que les cubrían hasta sus tobillos y habían bajado de sus cuartos a la pequeña cocina que tenía ese refugio, en donde se encontraban el resto de los habitantes del hogar.

—Qué bueno que al fin bajan chicos,— les dijo una joven muchacha de cabello y ojos verdes, esa quién ocuparía el lugar de la madre dentro del micro universo de los refugiados.

—Sí, pensamos que se saltarían el desayuno— comentó Kaito o el "padre de familia" de esa casa, aunque algo infantil hasta para su edad.

Los dos adultos estaban sentados en una mesa de madera vieja, comiendo una extraña masilla de avena vieja con agua, que en esos momentos, era lo único que se tenía para no caer muertos de la inanición.

—Hola Miku, hola Kaito— saludaron los gemelos enérgicamente con su usual sincronización de voz casual, seguidamente de sentarse en un par de sillas rotas y carcomidas por las putrefacción y por la humedad, pero suficiente para aguantar sus desnutridos cuerpos.

— ¿Qué hay de desayunar hoy?— preguntó Len viendo el plato agrietado que Miku recién había puesto frente a él, — ¡Avena, que delicia!— se entusiasmo al ver el manjar que le ofrecían la mayor, comenzando a devorarlo con rapidez.

A Rin le pasaron un plato similar, pero con mas partes rotas y un par de derrames. Pero aun así, comenzó a comer con la misma rapidez que la de su hermano.

La "familia" comenzó a comer tranquilamente, sin decir una sola palabra, pero no inmersos en un momento incomodo, como lo era cuando uno de sus amigos los abandonaba, sino un silencio necesario, como el que se crea a la espera de una buena noticia como la siguiente.

— Entonces… supieron que los gobernantes ya están entablando negociaciones— Dijo Kaito, llamando la atención de los gemelos — Lo anunciaron ayer en la noche por la radio, los escuchamos y no queríamos despertarlos—

Las caras de los gemelos se iluminaron de alegría.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que la guerra se puede acabar pronto?— se apresuró a decir Rin con euforia, pues antes de esta noticia, el aviso del alto al fuego por parte de los dos frentes había sido suficiente para darles esperanza de paz.

— Quien sabe— expresó Miku con desanimo — la última vez que esos cerdos de guerra se sentaron a discutir solo se enojaron mas y provocaron más muertes sin sentido— La peli verde comenzó a mover la avena con su cuchara, desanimada y con la cabeza baja, y con el abandono de cualquier clase de esperanza que le dieran las noticias.

Todos pasaron al silencio incomodo.

— Pero, supe por el radio que las personas en la ciudades están empezando a protestar en contra de quienes gobiernan y de la guerra, tal vez ese sea un factor que lo cambie todo esta vez, ¿no crees?— le motivó Len, con su lógica simplista, si después de todo la gente en la "civilización" comenzaba a ver las atrocidades provocada por las matanzas de soldados y civiles, podrían entender lo cruel que era todo y de lo absurdo que era la idea de la guerra.

Pronto todo terminaría, Len estaba seguro de eso.

Ahora bien, una vez que terminara la guerra, se esperaría a que lo único que quedara fuera solo amor y paz, o al menos eso es lo que deseaban Len y Rin en ese momento.

—Oye Len, ¿Qué te parece si salimos un poco al bosque?— le propuso Rin, algo nerviosa a su hermano, sin mirarlo a los ojos y desviando su mirada al plato de avena.

Len abrió los ojos de golpe, no por la proposición de su hermana, sino porque él estaba a punto de pedirle eso mismo apenas terminara de comer.

—Claro que quiero ir a caminar, nada sería mejor que salir contigo a estirar las piernas después de haber estado tanto tiempo aquí adentro— le contestó con una ligera insinuación en la voz. De verdad apreciaría estar con ella a solas, no solo porque era su hermana, sino porque la quería como algo más que solo eso.

Cúlpesele a la guerra, cúlpesele a la necesidad constante de tener que compartirlo todo, cúlpesele a la obsesión y dependencia que se desarrollo a lo largo de la supervivencia, o al poco espacio que ambos se veían obligados a compartir, o simplemente a alguna enfermedad mental previa al sufrimiento de los refugiados, pero de una forma u otra, Len había terminado enamorado de Rin, decidiéndose a estar junto a ella, ya fuera en las buenas o en las malas.

Y lo que más complementaba a esta dulce historia de amor prohibido de la posguerra, era que su amor era perfectamente correspondido, pues Rin también había encontrado estos sentimientos en su corazón, incluso antes de la guerra.

Basta con mencionar que el día del primer bombardeo a la ciudad y por lo tanto el inicio del ataque de esta, ambos se habían citado mutuamente en el parque que se ubicaba cerca de su antigua casa, similar a la cita planeada en el bosque, con la intención misma de una declaración amorosa, y aunque la cita terminó mas con ambos corriendo por sus vidas que besándose, irónicamente, fue esto lo que los salvo de morir junto a sus padres.

Pero, ahora que la guerra estaba terminando, ¿Por qué no podría ser un buen momento para el amor? Pues ignorando olímpicamente el incesto, no había ningún impedimento para que ambos pudieran ser realmente felices. Era lo menos que la vida les debía.

—No es buena idea que salgan, pero supongo que se lo merecen— les comentó Kaito alentado por la débil e irresponsable idea — Solo recuerden no alejarse mucho del refugio, que no falta el soldado rezagado que se sienta superior solo por tener un arma— seguido de esto, tomó su plato y sorbió el resto de su alimento.

Len y Rin solo asintieron y se alegraron por la aprobación de su cita, después de todo, Kaito y Miku salían a caminar por las cercanías del lugar constantemente, y no podían pedirles algo y hacer otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, después del asentamiento del sol, los Kagamine se encontraban afuera de la puerta de metal reforzado con pedazos de tanques, con Miku detrás de esta, trabándola con una gran madera, preparados para iniciar su caminata.<p>

— Recuerden que si algo llega a ocurrir, solo tienen que regresar aquí y pedir ayuda— le dijo con un poco de preocupación la peli verde.

— No te preocupes Miku, no nos iremos muy lejos— le respondió Rin mientras rascaba su ombligo por debajo de la capa.

Y después de eso, y con un simple ondeo de las manos, los gemelos se alejaron entre los árboles.

— No te preocupes Miku…— pronuncio Kaito — Seguro es que se cuidaran, además, son solo niños, no creo que haya alguien capaz de dispararle a un niño sin razón—

* * *

><p>La casa en la que se refugiaban estaba en mitad de un gran bosque, conocido anteriormente por haber estado plagado por animales salvajes, y considerado demasiado peligroso para que personas sin experiencia entraran en este. Pero después de la guerra, los animales salvajes habían sido eliminados por soldados quienes los cazaban para obtener alimentos o simplemente por diversión. El punto es que el bosque había terminado por ser un lugar seguro y hasta relajante al memento en el que los sonidos de guerra se detenían.<p>

Al éste del refugio se encontraba una gran cantera, de la que se solía extraer roca, y cuyo estado actual era el de un cementerio lleno de sangre seca y órganos putrefactos y carcomidos por la carroña. Aunque del lado sur no había nada mejor, pues era el lugar elegido para ser la fosa común de cadáveres. Mientras que el lado norte, daba a una hermosa vista al rio, en donde abundaban los cadáveres y miembros humanos flotando en su superficie, además de que en la orilla de este se ubicaba el cementerio en donde ya hacían los antiguos compañeros refugiados de los Kagamine. De tal manera que solo quedaba una dirección a dónde dirigirse que pudiera propiciar una efectiva declaración amorosa, y al igual que muchas otras cosas, los gemelos compartieron el pensamiento de ir en dirección oeste, en donde se encontraba la parte más extensa del bosque, y que terminaba con el inicio de la ciudad, en su parte más antigua.

Ahora bien, si era cierto que el bosque era un lugar tranquilo, lo cierto era que esta tranquilidad no se contagiaba a Len o a Rin, y no era que tuvieran miedo de algún enemigo acechante o de algún animal salvaje y hambriento dispuesto a devorarlos, sino que sus preocupaciones era más del tipo emocionales.

"¿Qué pasaría si no me ama de la misma manera?" pensaba Len preocupado mientras sus pies se hundían en la nieve recién caída.

"¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si se arruina nuestra relación de hermanos?" pensaba Rin simultáneamente, esquivando las raíces de los árboles para no tropezar.

"¿Qué pasará si no me corresponde?" pensaban los dos al mismo tiempo, al continuar su camino que lentamente, se extendía mas allá de lo que Kaito o Miku habían llegado a avanzar.

Pensamientos como estos y mas eran los que gobernaban en las mente de este par de jóvenes enamorados, en donde ambos sabían que deseaban estar al lado del otro, pero que ninguno de los estaba seguro de que el otro lo quisiera también así.

Len decidió proceder con cautela.

— Sabes Rin— comenzó — Me preguntaba, ¿Qué quieres hacer después de que todo esto termine?— obviamente no esperaba a que le diera una respuesta del tipo declarativa, pero tan siquiera quería una pista de su deseo de vida.

— Pues, la verdad es que me gustaría irme del bosque, aunque fuera a una ciudad o a un campo, ya sabes, un lugar en donde haya paz, solo que no sea un bosque, me aterraría pensar en que me quedaré aquí el resto de mi vida, en un bosque— le confesó con sinceridad, temblando un poco al terminar de hablar — ¿Y qué hay de ti?— salió rápidamente del tema antes de que se metiera demasiado en este, y terminaría pareciendo una cobarde, y no se podía permitir eso, no frente a Len.

— Yo… pues, yo también quiero irme de aquí, solo tengo malos recuerdos de este lugar, muerte y decadencia, además de que no puedo evitar pensar en mamá y en papá cada vez que veo la luz del atardecer escabullirse entre las hojas de los arboles— miró al suelo durante unos segundos mientras sus pasos se seguían marcando en la nieve — pero creo que eso ya no importa, lo pasado es pasado,— respiró hondo — y ahora yo solo quiero ser feliz contigo el resto de mi vida— le soltó de repente y sin darse cuenta de que con el tono de voz que había utilizado, eso había sonado a una confesión.

La cara de Rin se torno de color rojo de manera instantánea, solo faltaba que se le acercara y la besara y sería la declaración mas apresurada pero linda del mundo.

— Digo, digo, digo… es decir— se apresuró a intervenir antes de arruinarlo todo según él — digo que me gusta estar a tu lado y por eso quiero estar junto a ti, como un hermano, claro— sintió como su garganta se secaba al forzarse a decir aquella mentira con tal de no joder las cosas.

"Como un hermano" Esa era la única frase que Rin no deseaba escuchar, no al menos teniendo esa gran cantidad de valor por confesarse dentro de sí misma. Esa era una gran decepción.

Se hizo el silencio incomodo. Los dos seguían caminando, con tranquilidad, sin contar sus pasos, acercándose cada vez mas y mas a la ciudad.

— Bueno… ¿al menos tu y yo permaneceremos juntos, no?— preguntó Rin entre las cálidas respiraciones que formaban vapor entre el frio aire del invierno.

— ¿Que dices Rin?— le respondió con una pregunta en medio de su desconcierto provocado por la repentina oración de su hermana.

— Digo, que me alegro de que tu y yo permanezcamos juntos— le replicó — porque al fin y al cabo, tu eres la persona con la que más me gusta estar en este mundo—

Len ciertamente no se esperaba esta respuesta. ¿Quería decir a caso que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos?

— Tú también eres la persona con la que más me gusta estar en este mundo, mi querida princesa— le confesó a la vez que se detenía de caminar y volteaba a verla directamente a los ojos, mostrándole la dulce y cálida confianza que no habían tenido tiempo de compartir en mucho tiempo con tan solo una mirada.

Quizá ese viaje no hubiera servido para lograr una declaración exitosa, pero había sido útil para obtener lo más cercano a una, y eso por ahora, era suficiente para los hermanos.

— De acuerdo, entonces prométeme Len, que tu y yo jamás nos separaremos— le expresó con euforia mientras tomaba su mano — aunque ocurran mil guerras, o aunque estemos en paz, permaneceremos unidos como gemelos en el vientre materno— le bromeó.

— yo te prometo Rin— le respondió el apretón de manos — Que aun entre la guerra y la paz, los hermanos Kagamine permaneceremos unidos, hasta que la muerte nos separe— sentenció aquella frase como si se tratara de una ceremonia de unión del tipo marital, provocándole con esto último una gran alegría a Rin.

Ambos empezaron a reír infantilmente, elevando la voz más allá de lo permitido normalmente.

— De acuerdo Len, y para sellar esta promesa…— la rubia se inclino hasta alcanzar la nieve del suelo, tomando un puño entero de esta, y colocándosela con rapidez en la cabeza a su hermano.

— ¡Rin, está muy fría!— se quejó el chico Kagamine mientras se retiraba el liquido helado del cabello — — ¡Me las vas a pagar mi princesita— le amenazó mientras reía, tomando de la misma nieve que su hermana para formar una bola con esta y arrojársela con fuerza.

Pero Rin la evadió con rapidez, y con un ágil movimiento, tomó más nieve en sus manos para formar una bola con esta y se la arrojó con fuerza en dirección a la cara de su Len.

Ambos corrieron entre los árboles y llegaron hasta un claro en medio del bosque, cerca de una iglesia que se ubicaba en la afueras de la ciudad.

Y de esta manera comenzó la guerra de bolas de nieve entre los gemelos, la cual estaba siendo ganada por Rin.

Ambos reían, corrían, gritaban, se insultaban en broma y se divertían como nunca en una gran cantidad de tiempo.

Ahora los dos tenían otra mentalidad, diferente a la que se habían formado a la hora de salir de su casa. Ya no importaba realmente si había o no una relación romántica de por medio entre ellos dos, importaba que ambos estaban vivos, que se tenían el uno al otro y que se querían, como hermanos, pero al fin y al cabo, se querían más que a nadie en el mundo.

Seguían y seguían jugando, sus voces se transmitían por el aire y llenaban el lugar de sonidos infantiles que no habían sido escuchados en ese lugar por mucho tiempo.

En medio de el juego Len estuvo que limpiarse los ojos después de que una bola de nieve hubiera impactado en su cara. Después de quitársela por completo, se dio rápidamente la vuelta para tomar un poco más del hielo suave se levanto y cuando estuvo a punto de voltearse, el sonido de una explosión lo espantó.

Fue un ruido bastante fuerte, como para romper vidrios y debido a la experiencia adquirida durante sus escabullidas por la ciudad, reconoció al instante el sonido como el de un rifle de alto calibre.

— ¡Rin cúbrete!— Le advirtió a su hermana mientras se tiraba ala suelo asustado y cubría su cabeza con sus manos.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Entonces sintió como un terrible dolor en el pecho, como una gran preocupación, levanto rápidamente la vista y logró ver lo que más temía.

Justo en el centro del claro, Rin se encontraba parada, con la bola de nieve aun en mano, y una gran mancha de sangre en el pecho, que tornaba la nieve blanca a un rojo carmesí, sangre que fluía y fluía del interior de la chica, y que sin decir una sola palabra, se desplomó en el suelo con los brazos extendidos sobre la nieve.

— ¡Rin!— gritó aterrado Len mientras se levantaba y corría en dirección de la gran mancha sangrienta que era ahora su hermana, ignorando la recomendación eterna de esconderse y mantenerse cubierto en cuanto escuchara cualquier disparo o sonido similar.

— Rin, Rin, Rin…— repetía como loco el rubio mientras corría sin recibir respuesta.

Llego jadeante y sudando hasta donde se encontraba su hermana tirada, inclinándose sobre donde ella estaba para poder ver lo que le había ocurrido.

La cara de Rin se encontraba pálida, y la chica no dejaba de respirara con fuerza, como aferrándose a la poca vida que le quedaba. Sus manos se encontraban ahora sobre su pecho, intentando cubrir la herida que se encontraba justo en el espacio de su corazón, y que por mera casualidad no la había matado al instante. Al ver que su hermano se inclinaba junto a ella, extendió su mano, tratando de alcanzar la de su gemelo.

— ¡Rin, oh dios mío Rin, No!— exclamó Len con horror y desesperación al ver la herida tan, monstruosa que se extendía sobre el pecho de su hermana.

La bala, o lo que Len había deducido al instante que era la bala, le había impactado muy, muy cerca del corazón, le había destrozado las venas y las arterias principales, sus costillas habían colapsado por la presión de la bala al entrar en su cuerpo y muy probablemente sus pulmones se habían roto a causa de la fuerza el impacto de la misma. Además de que seguramente la bala había dado a parar muy cerca de las vertebras de la espalda.

Ambos habían visto heridas como esas, en más de una persona, con más de un tipo de armas, y si algo habían aprendido de aquel espectáculo sangriento, era a distinguir cuando alguien tenía esperanzas o no de sobrevivir a la muerte, según la clase de daño provocado.

— Le...n— le llamo débilmente la Rin, presionando su mano con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

— No te preocupes Rin, te llevaré con Kaito y con Miku, ellos te salvarán— le miró directamente a los ojos, sosteniendo aquella mirada con la poca esperanza que aun no le abandonaba, pero lo que había dicho era más que una mentira, que una falsa ilusión, pues los dos sabían que ese daño como el que ella tenía no podía ser tratado, no solo por el pequeño equipo médico que tenían en el refugio, sino por cualquier equipo médico que existía en la tierra en ese momento.

Y la mirada llena de lágrimas que Rin le dirigió como respuesta fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que incluso ella, había dejado la esperanza, tan pronto como sintió que no se podía mover.

— No… no dejaré que mueras Rin— tartamudeo, e intentado levantarse sobre sus rodillas, trato de recargar a su hermana en sus brazos para así poder llevarla hasta la cabaña en donde estaban sus amigos.

— Len…— le volvió a llamar con debilidad, deteniendo la acción del rubio al instante al volverle a dirigir la mirada con lágrimas, que esta vez, bastó para que el último hilo de esperanza se rompiera en la mente de su gemelo.

Len comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, e inclinándose más, hundió su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su gemela, abrazándola con fuerza, como para evitar que se fuera de su lado.

Rin usó un poco de su fuerza para corresponder ese abrazo.

— No quiero que te mueras, por favor, no quiero que te mueras— susurró Len entre sollozos, cada vez mas y mas fuertes, exigiéndole, no, implorándole a la vida y a Dios que le permitieran quedarse con su hermana.

Las lágrimas del joven mojaban el cabello de su hermana.

— Len…— le llamó por una tercera ocasión, esta vez sosteniendo sus su rostro entre sus manos, lo levanto un poco, lo suficiente para que sus ojos hicieran contacto directo, y con un susurro salido desde sus destrozados pulmones, y pasando por su seca garganta, le dijo — Te amo—

Len solamente aumentó el llanto. Aquellas palabras, eran como las que decía un moribundo que tenía sus respiraciones contadas.

— ¡Yo también te amo Rin!— le contesto gritando entre mas y mas llanto, sujetando la cabeza de su amada de la misma manera que ella sujetaba la suya.

Pero aun si Len había gritado aquello con el deseo de que todos sus sentimientos amorosos se expresaran, Rin no quería dejar nada en duda.

— Pero… no de la misma forma— alcanzó a dejar salir de su boca, creando una gran impresión en Len.

Y sin decir más, sujeto su rostro con más fuerza y lo acercó al suyo, logrando unir sus labios en un pequeño beso.

Aquello fue tan rápido y repentino, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar a su hermano.

Al momento de separarse, la expresión de Len continuaba en sorpresa, mientras que la de Rin mostraba una muy entristecedora culpa.

— Lo siento mucho— le dijo aun mientras sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharse el uno al otro sin subir la voz.

Eso era lo peor que había sentido, saber que su hermana sentía culpa por amarlo, pero era algo entendible, pues él había encontrado ese mismo sentimiento.

— No te disculpes,— le dio una sonrisa al decir esto — te dije que yo también te amo—

Y tan solo para disolver cualquier duda, se inclino de la misma manera que hacía unos segundos, volvió a unir sus labios con los fríos labios de Rin, esta vez, intentando transmitir todo el calor y el amor que realmente sentía por ella.

El beso se extendió por bastante tiempo.

Al momento de separarse, era Rin quien tenía ahora la expresión de desconcierto, mientras que la de Len se mantenía en una cálida y tierna expresión de alegría como la de un chico enamorado.

— Te amo Rin— le susurró, esta vez con toda la intención romántica del mundo, que sin ninguna duda, fue completamente comprendida.

— Y yo te amo a ti Len— con todas las inseguridades despejadas al final, Rin pudo después de todo decir aquello que tanto deseaba, y ser correspondida por ese amor fraternal tan inusual.

Unieron sus frentes en una última expresión de cercanía.

Rin cerró sus ojos, sonriendo de la felicidad, estando cerca de su amado de toda la vida, su moribundo corazón dio sus últimas y alegres palpitaciones, y después, murió.

Len, se quedó estático, con las puntas de sus dedos sobre el cuello de su hermana, pudo sentir con una exactitud aterradora, el momento en el que esta dejó el mundo de los vivos.

¿Qué más le quedaba ahora? Nada.

Los sollozos iniciaron de manera repentina, y se fueron acentuando conforme el tiempo transcurría. Las manos de su hermana aun seguían sobre sus mejillas.

¿Qué más podía decir, o a quien le podía pedir algo? A nadie.

La ira, la impotencia, la desilusión, la extrema tristeza y el sentimiento de desolación y pérdida eran de lo que su mente se llenaba.

— Llévame a mí también— susurró mientras separaba su frente de la de Rin.

Lentamente fue irguiendo su espalda, hasta quedar hincado al lado del cadáver de su gemela.

— Llévame a mí también— subió el tono de su voz para que él o esa cosa que había acabado con su amada le escuchara.

Se levantó con rapidez y quedó mirando en dirección a donde su hermana había recibido el impacto, justo en dirección a la iglesia vieja de la ciudad.

— ¡Llévame a mí también!— esta vez gritó con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le habían permitido, con tanta fuerza que hasta el malvado y vengativo dios que había tomado la vida de su hermana fuera capaz de escucharle.

— De acuerdo— susurró un hombre viejo y moribundo, de cabello gris oscuro y largo, de ojos negros e inexpresivos, y vestido con un traje de camuflaje compuesto de hierbas secas. Había escuchado todo, y lo había observado por su mira, entendía su deseo.

— ¡Llévame a mí también!— Gritó de nuevo, esta vez desgarrando con sus manos la capa blanca que lo cubría, dejando su playera blanca descubierta.

— ¡Len!— Gritó una joven peli verde de largas colitas de caballo a los lados de su cabeza, que corría a toda velocidad entre los arboles a donde se encontraba el rubio, y detrás de ella, le seguía un joven alto de cabello y ojos azules, ambos vestidos de capas similares a los de los gemelos.

— Miku cuidado— le advirtió el chico de pelo azul, acercándose hasta a ella, y derribándola en el suelo, para después sujetarla de la boca y llevarla arrastrándose junto con ella hasta un árbol que estaba en el extremo éste del claro del bosque.

El sonido del disparo había sido tan fuerte que se había escuchado hasta el refugio, y sin perder tiempo, los dos adultos salieron corriendo en dirección de la ciudad, temiendo por la vida de los gemelos.

Kaito, sujetando a Miku con una mano, y cubriéndole la boca con la otra, acercó hasta un extremo del árbol y miro por un lado de este, logrando visualizar a la joven Rin tirada en el suelo, en mitad de un gran charco de su sangre.

— ¡Llévame a mí también!— gritó por última vez Len, antes de que el sonido de un disparo volviera a propagarse por todo el bosque.

Una explosión de sangre y trozos de carne salieron volando por el pecho del joven Kagamine, quien solo dio media vuelta a causa del impacto, y cayó sobre Rin.

La sangre de ambos Kagamine se mezclaron en una sola, haciendo aun más grande el charco de sangre. Al fin y al cabo, era la misma sangre.

Muy curiosamente, llámesele casualidad, o un verdadero simbolismo de amor, las manos, derecha e izquierda, de Len y de Rin se engancharon con los dedos en el último momento de vida de ambos y sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, uno al lado del otro. Y la herida causada por las balas, terminaron también una sobre la otra, pues ambas habían impactado en el mismo espacio de la caja torácica de los dos.

Kaito solo retiró la vista de aquella masacre, controlando sus lágrimas para evitar que brotaran de sus ojos.

— Tranquila Miku, todo estará bien— le dijo con franqueza al oído.

El sonido del disparo, la voz de Len deteniéndose, todo significaba que…

Miku comenzó a llorar, humedeciendo la mano de Kaito que se encontraba aun sobre su boca.

* * *

><p>La retracción causada por los disparos en el arma del francotirador, habían sido tan fuertes que habían destrozado los pocos órganos que aun le servían en el cuerpo a ese viejo infeliz.<p>

— Mierda…— dijo el francotirador — No se sintió nada— y luego de eso, su cabeza cayó sobre su arma y murió.

* * *

><p>— … las ultimas noticias nos informan que los líderes de la cámara de guerra han ordenado la retirada de todas las tropas de de batalla, tanto marinas como terrestres y aéreas, de las zonas de combate de la frontera y de las ciudades cercanas a esta. La orden tendrá que ser acatada como máximo del final del invierno y cualquier ataque a civiles de la misma o de la contraria facción se tomará como traición y se castigará con la muerte. En otras noticias, los manifestantes de…— informaba una voz femenina por medio de una radio vieja portátil que se encontraba descansando sobre un tronco cortado.<p>

Había pasado ya un mes desde que se había anunciado el final de la guerra y un mes desde el asesinato de los gemelos.

Miku y Kaito habían ido a visitar a sus amigos caídos, a veintidós de ellos, para ser exactos, que se encontraban todos enterrados en tumbas a la orilla del rio, del cual ahora corría agua clara y pura. Del otro lado de este, se podían ver tanques y helicópteros de guerra, sobre los cuales se encontraban soldados, la mayoría de ellos heridos y casi todos, aliviados por el fin de la masacre que sus líderes les habían inducido a realizar.

— Bueno, menos mal que todo termino— habló Miku después de esperar un minuto de silencio por cada uno de sus amigos.

— Sí, pero hubiera sido mejor que jamás hubiera ocurrido— le respondió Kaito mientras le abrazaba por la cadera.

Miku solo asintió dándole la razón a su pareja. Luego de esto se inclinó sobre la tumba de los gemelos, en la cual habían sido enterrados los dos juntos, tal y como los habían encontrado sobre la nieve.

— Me siento mal por Len y Rin— comentó de repente — Eran demasiado jóvenes, ni siquiera habían vivido bien—

— Cierto, tan siquiera nosotros ya hemos tenido nuestra vida, pero ellos vivieron su infancia en la guerra— se hincó al lado de ella.

— Ni siquiera conocieron lo que era el amor— comento de nuevo, dejando que sus pensamientos salieran por la tristeza.

— No, de hecho si lo conocieron— le respondió el peli azul con ironía, llamando la atención de su acompañante, la cual le exigió con la mirada una respuesta — ¿No lo sabías? Len estaba enamorado de Rin, y Rin estaba enamorado de Len— le explicó con simpleza — ambos estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, más que una pareja de hermanos normales o que una pareja de novios, así que creo que si se amaban, aunque solo como hermanos, pero se amaban— terminó de decir.

Miku estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa sin el control de sus pensamientos, que tal vez hubiera faltado el respeto a los difuntos démelos, pero en lugar de eso, prefirió guardárselo para sí misma.

— Qué curioso— dijo en su lugar.

Luego de eso, se levantaron y se fueron caminando en sentido contrario.

Tendrían mucho que hacer, pues ahora les tocaba a ellos dos nada más hacer sus vidas, pero juntos al fin y al cabo.

Y quien sabe, tal vez la historia de Len y Rin Kagamine, sería muy interesante de contar a sus nietos.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

De acuerdo, esto es algo que jamás había hecho, matar a Len y a Rin. No sé porqué, pero la verdad si me sentí un poco culpable, y tengo la seguridad de que los demás autores que los han matado y/o hecho sufrir jamás han sentido eso, simplemente es que exagero un poco las cosas. Pero bueno, a mí me dio tristeza, no se si a ustedes le habrá causado aunque sea molestia o disgusto.

Esto ya tenía ganas de escribirlo desde hace un tiempo, y casi no tengo tiempo en la semana por culpa de mis obligaciones, es por eso que me tomaba trabajo escribir, pero al final me quede un día lluvioso en mi casa y terminé esto.

Bueno, esta historia, se supone que era algo así como un experimento, para ver que tal podía escribir el POV, como el del principio, pues intente escribir algunas historias de esas con Len y Rin como los protagonistas, pero me di cuenta de que sus mentes eran muy "erráticas" y no me parecían Len y Rin, así que tuve que usar a otro personaje, uno de mis OC realmente, para poder representar leste POV. Como curiosidad, el personaje del francotirador, es el mismo personaje que utilizo para el Maestro de mi otro fic.

Me despido, les deseo buen día o noche o cualquier otro momento del día en donde estén. Gracias por leer, y por favor comenten lo que deseen, excepto insultos o críticas destructivas. Y también lo lamento por las faltas de ortografía o si los aburrí demasiado.

BYE_.-

P.D.: Al lo siguiente que subiré, será el tercer y último capítulo de "Amor inocente", solo es un aviso.


End file.
